Helpless Reprise
by Countess Eliza
Summary: A reprise of Helpless with Theodosia discovering her feelings for Philip. One shot.


**As requested by Betteyslilcrazy22. Go and check out her work! She's amazing! **

**I don't own Hamilton or any of the lyrics.**

* * *

Helpless Reprise

Theodosia

_Ooh! I do! I do! I do! Hey! Ooh! I do! I do! I do!_

_Pip, you got me helpless!_

_Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit!_

_Down for the count and I'm drownin'in 'em!_

_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_

_We were at a winter's ball with all my friends_

_Laughin' at your sisters as she dazilin' the room_

_Then you walk in and my heart went "Boom"!_

_You were trying to grab my eye from across the room_

_Everybody's dancing and the band's top volume_

_See you grab your brother and whisper "Yo, this one's mine!"_

_Your brother made your way over to me_

_And I got nervous, thinking,_

_"Is he gonna take me away from you?"_

_He grabbed me by the arm,_

_"I'm thinking, you'll never get a chance!"_

_I didn't know then I was made for you!_

_But when you turned your head suddenly,_

_I'm helpless!_

_Oh, just look at that face!_

_Oh!_

I'm_ helpless!_

_I know, now…_

_I'm so into you!_

_I am so into you!_

_I know I'm down for the count _

_And I'm drowning in 'em!_

Theodosia (spoken)

_So where are you taking me?_

Alex (spoken)

_I'm gonna change your life_

Theodosia (spoken)

_Then, by all means, led the way_

(Alex leads her over to where Philip is standing. As soon as he sees her, Philip tries his best to play cool)

Philip Hamilton (spoken)

_Philip Hamilton, at your service_

Theodosia (disappointed)

_Oh, I'm, uh, I'm Theodosia… Burr…_

(The two looked away for a second. That is, before Philip gets an idea)

Philip (spoken)

_Will you dance with me, Miss Burr? Just because our father hate each other doesn't mean we don't have to_

Theodosia (smiling)

_Yeah, and of course I will, Mr. Hamilton_

Alex (spoken)

_I'll leave you two alone_

(Off stage you can hear Angie and Alex's voice)

Angie (spoken)

_I'll bet they'll get married_

Alex

_No way! Our father's hate each other!_

Angie

_I'll give you ten cents if they do_

Alex

_Alright. The deal's on._

Theodosia

_One week later, you write me a poem nightly _

_Now my life gets better with each stanza you write me_

_Laughing at your sister 'cause I know she's beatin' your brother money_

Angie

_You better make it happen, Teddy _

_Or I'm gonna owe Alex some money!_

Theodosia

_Ha!_

_Two weeks later,_

_In the kitchen_

_Stressing!_

_My father's arguing with yours_

_Once more_

_I'm dying inside as they wine and dine_

_And I'm trying not to cry_

_'Cause there's nothing their minds can't do_

(Theodosia fiddles with a wedding ring on her finger)

_I thought this would be the night we told them that we're going through_

_But it seems like those two_

_Can't stop_

_Before you finally can calm them down_

_Now, let's get on with the show now_

(Philip bangs his glass with his spoon. Everyone looks at him.)

Philip (spoken)

_Tonight, Theo and I have something to tell you all_

Theodosia (spoken)

_Last night Philip proposed to me!_

(Everyone at the table cheers. Alex looks a little hurt. Burr and Alexander are just shocked.)

Theodosia

_You turn back at me, smile_

_And I'm helpless…_

_Helpless_

James

_Hoo!_

(Theodosia and Angie run over to each other and embrace)

Theodosia

_That boy is mine!_

_That boy is mine!_

Angie, Eliza, and Ellie

_Down for the count_

_And I'm drowning in 'em_

_Helpless!_

_I'm helpless_

Theodosia

_Helpless_

_Down for the count_

_And I'm drownin' in 'em_

Philip

_Yo!_

_Theo, I'm just a poor lawyer _

_Son of your father's enemy _

_They were expectin' us to become only frenemies_

_Turns out_

_We're a lot more than that now_

_I've got a couple of collage credits_

_And my top-notch brain!_

_Insane_

_Looks like my family brings out another side of me_

_Ellie confides in me_

Theodosia

_Alex tried to take a bite of me_

_No stress!_

_My love for you is never in doubt_

Philip

_We'll get a little place in Harlem_

_And we'll figure it out_

(Theodosia blushes)

Theodosia

_I've been living without my whole family since I was eleven_

Philip

_My father worked_

Theodosia

_My mother died_

_I grew up buckwild _

_But I'll never forget my mother's face that was real_

Philip

_And as long as I'm alive, Theo_

_I swear you'll never feel so…_

Eliza, Angie, and Ellie

_Helpless!_

(We see these three girls help Theodosia get ready for her wedding)

Theodosia

_I do! I do! I do!_

(On the other side of the stage, Alexander, and all of Philip's brothers are preparing him for the wedding)

Philip

_Theo, I've never felt so_

Theodosia

_I do! I do! I do! I do!_

Eliza, Angie, and Ellie

_Down for the count_

Theodosia

_Down for the count_

Philip

_Yo, my life's gonna be fine_

_'Cause, Theo's in it_

Theodosia

_Look into your eyes_

_And the sky's the limit_

_I'm…_

(Eliza goes down the aisle first with Alexander. Followed by Annie, the maid of honor, with Alex, the best man, and last goes Ellie, a sweet little flower girl. Aaron let's Theodosia go.)

Eliza, Angie, Ellie

_ In New York you can be a new man_

_In New York you can be a new man_

_In New York you can be a new man_

Theodosia

_Helpless_

(Scene goes dark after Theodosia and Philip kiss)

**I'm planning on doing Non-Stop next. I'm excited, but scared. That's a loooonng song! If you have any requested song for me, send them my way! Or any other requests, please check otu my profile for the rules, but I'd love to have 'em!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
